


Hagrid Takes the Fall for Harry [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, What-If, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Hagrid declares Harry’s innocence and proceeds to say, “And I’d be prepared to swear in front of the Ministry of Magic-”Dumbledore cuts him off before he can go any further, but it got me thinking.Swear what?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/02%20Hagrid%20Takes%20the%20Fall%20for%20Harry.mp3) | 5:36 | 4.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hagrid-takes-fall-for-harry) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
